deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Jinn Vs Master Oogway
Every chosen one needs a mentor, who can help them even from beyond the gates of death Intro Wiz: There are those who don't believe in fate, and those who do. The belief that each of us has a destiny to fulfill no matter how dramatic or epic, has been a driving force behind storytelling for millennia. Boomstick: My favourite doohickey behind prophecies is the concept of the chosen one, a being from a crappy background plucked from their dismal life and given the chance to do something even greater. Wiz: But someone has to find them and train them in order to set the prophecy in motion. Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master. Boomstick: And Oogway, founder of Kung-Fu. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, in order to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Qui-Gon Jinn Wiz: For decades, the Star Wars franchise has shaped science, imagination, the foundations of geek-kind, and fiction overall. A long long time ago in a galaxy far far away, decades of adventure yielded heroes and villains who changed their own worlds as well. But every story has a beginning. Boomstick: Kylo Ren was the latest lightsaber wielder to take center stage in the franchise. He was trained in the arts by Luke Skywalker, son of the legendary Anakin Skywalker, both of whom were trained by the famous mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi. And back when he was a padawan, Obi-Wan had his own master. A wise maverick Jedi by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn. Wiz: Born a convenient human in a galaxy of thousands of intelligent life forms, Qui-Gon grew up on Coruscant, the city planet. This planet was home to the temple and headquarters of the Jedi, a legendary force of warriors dedicated to preserving peace throughout the galaxy. Always eager to fight, Qui-Gon joined the order and became padawan to Jedi Master Dooku. Boomstick: Liam Neeson, trained by Christopher Lee. If Dooku’s master was Morgan Freeman, then my ears would probably die the happiest of deaths. But like any good Lee character, Dooku was kind of evil as shit. Some know him as Darth Tyranus! Wiz: Dooku’s meddling with the dark side of the force may have rubbed off on a young Qui-Gon, giving him the rebellious personality he became renowned for. Even as a Master, Jinn would deliberately ignore orders from the council and go against several Jedi teachings, leading to his denial of a seat on the council in spite of his talent. Boomstick: He didn’t give a shit, though. Who has time for sitting in hologram chairs when you could be out in the field kicking ass? Wiz: Dooku was no mere instructor, and was actually one of the most proficient Jedi Masters in the Galaxy, and this top of the line training was evident in Master Qui-Gon Jinn, so much that he commandeered a great deal of respect from Jedi as powerful as Master Yoda. Boomstick: Jinn may not have any out of the ordinary lightsaber, but he still has a God damn lightsaber. Using superheated plasma generated from a kyber crystal, a lightsaber doubles as a sword than can cut through nearly anything, save other energy-generating weapons and extremely dense metals. Since those happen to be rare and expensive, the lightsaber retains its glory as perhaps the most OP sword in all of fiction. Qui-Gon’s is green as well; the colour of jealousy, because everyone is jealous he has a lightsaber. Wiz: I was going to compliment you on your scientific knowledge of ligthsabers, but that last comment ruined it. Anyhow, Jinn is proficiently trained in many types of lightsaber combat, though he favours Ataru, the fourth form. This style is based on pure offense, though this is backed by strong focus and precision and not driven by anger like other offensive forms. Ideal for combat in open spaces, its focus is to put down the opponent quickly. Jinn’s knowledge of other styles make up for its shortcomings, though his skill is enough to bypass Ataru’s weaknesses anyway. For a style supposedly not recommended against enemies with blasters, Jinn is really good at deflecting the shots anyways. Boomstick: It’s the same style Master Yoda uses, except Qui-Gon doesn’t need to do flips and shit to make up for a short stature. Though he can do flips for other purposes thanks to his connection with the force; it’s part of the Jedi Job requirements. Wiz: The Force is a living energy found in all... er, most, living things, and can be manifested by exceptional warriors for aid in combat in a multitude of different ways. Qui-Gon himself had always had a different approach to the Force, however, than most other Jedi thanks to an encounter with Force Priestesses when he was younger. Unlike many of his fellow Jedi, Qui-Gon believed in the necessity of the moment rather than the future, and acted on instinct without regard for consequence. Boomstick: Thus lead to discovering Anakin, which fucked up the galaxy, and saving Jar-Jar Binks, which fucked up OUR galaxy. Wiz: Master Jinn also used the force to cheat, manipulating games of dice into his favour or trying to swindle shopkeepers into giving up cheap parts, both of which the council would most certainly disapprove of. Boomstick: And he KNOWS people won’t approve of it. Smug little bastard. Though I agree with him on the “you don’t have to know” philosophy sometimes. Thankfully, he can use the force properly as well, aiding his physical abilities by augmenting his strength and speed, propelling his jumps, and sensing the attacks of opponents. By manipulating the nearby environment he can collapse caves, and by manipulating his own body he can control his breathing and heartbeats. Wiz: But most importantly, during his life, Qui-Gon studied the force as a method to immortality. Even after his death at the hands of the most badass Sith ever, Jinn was able to return to the world of the living as a spirit, for the first time in recorded history and amongst tens of thousands of force-sensitive beings. Boomstick: Thanks to his untimely demise, his training was incomplete, and he could only manifest as a full ghost on planets particularly strong with the force. In all other appearances, he could only be a whispy voice or a faint ball of light. But immortality is immortality! In the words of Obi-Wan himself, this method of becoming one with the force grants the user power beyond imagination! Wiz: Unfortunately, Jinn and other spirits can’t really do much in terms of combat from beyond the grave. So despite the incredible power and knowledge of the force it would have taken to accomplish this, it doesn’t really boost his combat resume. Neither does the death that sent him there in the first place. Boomstick: Master Jinn was never able to defeat Maul in the rematch, even with the help of his apprentice, due to a lack of space and the long length of the fight. His style goes all out in every attack, and in prolonged duels his skill becomes heavily dependant on his concentration. If this was anime, he’d have kicked ass after that meditation trip. Wiz: Qui-Gon is strong enough to completely shatter primitive ligthsabers in one strike, bend metal doors with kicks, and send opponents flying across the room after a single shunt of his blade. His draw is fast enough to disarm and deflect enemy attacks faster than the trained eye, and he can swing his blade fast enough to create afterimages. Boomstick: One can also consider him the catalyst for all the Galaxy's coming problems and blessings. The man behind Darth Vader is the man behind all of the stars' wars. But most importantly, he’s Liam God Damn Neeson. Anakin: You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you? Qui-Gon Jinn: What makes you think that? Anakin: I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon. Qui-Gon Jinn: Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him. Anakin: I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi. Qui-Gon Jinn: I wish that were so. Oogway Boomstick: Throughout the land of China, which I swore we just talked about last episode, few Martial Arts are more well-known than the practice of Kung Fu. Wiz: Although Kung-Fu technically isn’t a martial art. The term “Kung Fu” relates to any practice requiring discipline and study, and the actual fighting style known as Kung Fu is related only through umbrella terms. Boomstick: Nice Wikipedia tab you have open there, Wiz. Wiz: I have... no idea what you’re talking about. Boomstick: Well, Discipline Panda doesn’t sound cool, so Kung Fu will be from here on out the term we use for kickassery that goes well with “wha chas” and “hwaahs”. Wiz: To be a master of Kung Fu in animalian China is a great honour and prestige. Defending the innocent from evildoers, meditating for decades to achieve inner peace, and allowing even the most unlikely individuals to become great heroes, experts in the trade have had their names renowned far and wide across the land. But none are as famous as the founder of Kung Fu itself, Master Oogway. Boomstick: There isn’t a soul in the Valley of Peace who doesn’t know his name, probably because he founded it as well. A giant tortoise born in the Galapagos Islands, Oogway made his living travelling around the world for centuries, allegedly setting foot in every discovered country before he established his domain. Wiz: An incredible feat in itself. Not only is it extremely difficult for a tortoise to survive the first few years of its life, but the oldest individuals known to mankind have barely surpassed 250 years of age, Almost as old as Boomstick’s “your mama” jokes. These tortoises can also grow to over one meter in length and way over 400 kilograms. Yet Oogway is incredibly deceptive to his age and his size, and can move his body at incredible speeds to compliment his fighting. Boomstick: Throughout all his years of experience, Oogway has had plenty of time to create and perfect Kung Fu down to the last detail, and of course specializing in his own variant, the tortoise style. Just once, I’d like to see an animal know a fighting style that isn’t related to themselves. Wiz: The tortoise style is very similar to real-world tai chi, which focuses on coordination and defense above all else despite its name roughly translating to grand ultimate fist. Boomstick: Captain Falcon, Saitama, and Elizabello II would like to have a word with you on that one. But a defensive strategy is nearly always the first thing that comes to mind when you think of an animal with such a giant shell. Wiz: And as Galapagos Tortoises are part of the Cryptodiran order, they are capable of retracting their necks and legs into the shell to compliment this even further. Betcha can’t find that on Wikipedia. Boomstick (Types): You totally can. Wiz: Tai Chi also focuses on internal well-being, remaining healthy physically and spiritually. By manipulating the concept of chi forces within, well-done practice of the style is believed to lead to longer-lasting life. Boomstick: And since Chi is very much real where Oogway comes from, no wonder he’s lived for so damn long. After a rebellious young adult phase where he lead an army for some reason, Oogway became seriously injured in battle and had to recover in a remote hidden village of pandas. These pandas taught him the power of chi, a force that flows through all living things and can grant incredible powers to those who manage to unearth it from within. Now, causing flowers to grow is one thing, but any power that can bring someone back from near death is probably something any aspiring warrior should look out for. Why it ever became a forgotten art, I will never really understand. Wiz: Oogway became a master of chi and incorporated it into his Kung Fu, using it along with pressure points in order to put foes down quickly and harmlessly. Through linking this to modern myths of internal forces, Oogway is seemingly able to stop the flow of Chi within another being and redirect it how he sees fit by pressing different reservoirs. I'm a more sciency person more than a poetry major, so I'm not entirely sure what that entails. Boomstick: And I'm more of a weapons guy, but I can certainly tell that if he was trying to manipulate Tai Lung into becoming a good guy, he failed miserably. Wiz: Any improvements that could have been made certainly were when he received the divine gift known as the hero’s Chi, which granted even more power. Once exhausted, it could be restored by Oogway’s sacred peach tree, and even passed on to a disciple upon the user’s death. Other notable users of chi have been shown to steal it from others, adding to their own power, or gift it into another, to the point that the overwhelming amount can cause them to explode. Boomstick: With enough chi mastery that can apparently be gained over the course of five minutes, it’s possible to conjure a dragon made entirely of chi, although this may be an ability restricted to the spirit realm. Wiz: This realm being what appears to be the afterlife in this universe. Oogway, after his time had come, ascended into the realm willingly, but it is also possible to banish mortals there using techniques such as the dreaded Wuxi Finger Hold. Heavily implied that Oogway knew this as well. After mastering chi, Po was able to exit the realm, although Oogway himself has stated he’s never tried to do so. Though his physical staff made it through, and Oogway is still capable of sending messages to the mortal world, which is somewhat informative. Boomstick: Oogway has lifted and thrown a rhinoceros, which can be anywhere form fourteen to thirty-six hundred kilos, outran a falling land mass, and defeated an plethora of enemies ranging from demon lords to his own disciples, who themselves could climb falling rocks and slice through metal. Single-handidly, he bested and sealed away the army of Ka-Pei, and has survived on the brink of death for several days. Wiz: He can smash through boulders, anticipate attacks with his eyes closed, and strike faster than the eye can see. However, he is not without his weaknesses. Oogway is very lazy until a need to get serious arises, and his lax personality betrays most serious intent to fight. Although capable of banishing former friends to the Spirit Realm, Oogway demonstrated a major pacifist side when he locked down Tai-Lung's nerves witch a specialized attack instead of ending him for good. Boomstick: Plus, he has a fondness for takeout, not the healthiest food in the world, and even his deepest meditations can be interrupted by a simple itchy nose. But those smart enough to see past this facade truly recognize Oogway as the greatest and wisest warrior to ever walk the face of the Earth, as the being behind the legend of the Dragon Warrior. Oogway: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift! That’s why it is called the present. Interlude Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! (Winds of Spring, 0:00-1:09) The sun sets over the Jade Palace as the Valley of Peace quiets down for the night; lanterns start to fill the air as people retire. Two ducks with lanterns patrol the outside of the village, and hear a rustling in the bushes nearby. They turn, and silently scream with terror before trying to run away; two hooded figures, reminiscent of Grim Reapers, are walking towards the town. One waves his hand however, and the ducks stop in their tracks. Qui-Gon: You have not seen anything, so you will continue your patrol elsewhere. Duck 1: I have not seen anything, so I will continue my patrol elsewhere. Duck 2: ... what he said. The ducks leave and the two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jin and Obi-Wan Kenobi make their way through the village before stopping at the massive steps leading to the palace. Obi-Wan: Are you sure that negotiation is not an option? Qui-Gon: The disturbances I feel in the force are growing too strong for words. The conflict in the Gast Ergtee System will soon become a matter of the present, and we will need every advantage available to us. Obi-Wan: And you are certain this “jar of souls” will aid us through the force? Qui-Gon: That is what I intend to find out. A matter of millions of lives is at hand, my Padawan. Now, wait here for my return. (Cavern, 0:00-1:07) Qui-Gon leaps up the stairs at a fast pace. Soon, he is at the Jade Palace, and sneaks past several guards before dropping into the palace itself through the ceiling. Relics of the ancient Chinese past line the room, though the Urn of Whispering Warriors is what catches Qui-Gon’s attention. He approaches it, musing to himself. Qui-Gon: An artifact powerful in the force, no doubt. As are you, but I’m afraid that is a topic that will have to be visited at another time. Qui-Gon addresses this to the massive tortoise shell balancing on a staff at the end of the room, surrounded by one thousand candles. Slowly, Oogway comes out of the shell, upside-down, and descends onto the ground, smiling at his unexpected guest. Oogway: I had a vision a strange man would come, and here you are. I sense great skill from you, but it is not of Kung-Fu. Nor, are you of this world. Qui-Gon: The world I’m from is in great peril. In order to aid our cause, I will require the need of this jar. Oogway: I’m afraid I cannot let you do that. The Urn is of no consequence to the weight of many innocent lives, Master Jinn. But the war you bring it to will only end worse than you have ever imagined. You must wait, and another solution to the conflict will reveal itself in time. Qui-Gon: I’m afraid, Master Oogway, I cannot do that in good conscience. The matters of the future lie in the hand of the matters of the moment. Oogway: Such I have said as well. But the moment is a gift, and if mishandled, the future will grow dark. Qui-Gon: Then we are at an impasse. (Silence) Oogway: ... Qui-Gon: ... Oogway: ... Cricket: chirp, chirp Qui-Gon... Oogway: ... Yup. FIGHT!!! (Battle of Legends, 0:00-1:30) Jinn draws his lightsaber and activates the blade, but before a strike can be launched, Oogway twirls his staff and shoots a push of wind from it, knocking the lightsaber out of Jinn’s hand and across the room. Jinn uses the force to grab it and it begins to return to him before Oogway intercepts it, kicking Jinn in the face and knocking the lightsaber away again with his staff. The Jedi’s weapon lands in a dragon’s mouth near the ceiling of the room. Jinn kicks Oogway’s staff away and a fierce melee duel commences as they gradually fight their way over to the field of candles. Jinn uses the force to power up his speed and strikes, as well as push Oogway back, which extinguishes many of the candles. The candles, however, are relit again almost right away whenever Oogway counters with a Chi attack, keeping Qui-Gon at bay and creating a spectacular light show on the ground. A force push and a blast of chi collide, creating a shockwave which knocks a curtain from the wall and onto the candles, creating a wall of fire between the two. Jinn uses the distraction to retrieve his lightsaber with the force at the same time Oogway uses a rope from the curtain to retrieve his staff, and the two try and strike each other from behind the burning curtain. In slow-motion, each strike rips through the barrier and falls just to the left of their opponent. Oogway pathetically tries to blow out the lightsaber blade as it passes by him, without success. Jinn follows up with more strikes but Oogway counters by striking and pushing away the hilt of his lightsaber repeatedly, pushing the Jedi’s arms up and opening him up for strikes and kicks to the chest. The fire grows as Jinn swings at Oogway, who ducks his head into his shell and back out to avoid it. The tortoise then spins his staff in the air and strikes the ground with it, pushing out a blast of air which puts out every fire in the room and leaving it in total darkness, save for the dim light from Qui-Gon’s blade, which he soon puts out. For a brief moment, Qui-Gon can be seen from Oogway’s view, glowing yellow in the darkness. Another brief moment shows Oogway from Jinn’s view, glowing blue. Having sensed each other, a strike can be heard, and Jinn’s lightsaber activates again, faintly revealing him and Oogway locked, with the tortoise holding Jinn’s arms and preventing the blade from landing. Jinn instead shunts Oogway’s arms down and kicks him in the middle, sending the tortoise flying through a door into the outdoor courtyard and the light of the moon. Oogway tucks his limbs and head into his shell and falls down a winding staircase, hitting trees and statues along the way, until he comes to a landing by a small pond. (The Spirit Realm, 1:46-2:37) Oogway: Well. That’s certainly a faster way to get down here. Spotting Jinn running down the stairs at him, Oogway leaps at his adversary. Jinn jumps at Oogway and slices his staff in half in the air; Oogway anticipates the move, however, and discards his weapon. Putting his hand to Jinn’s chest, he taps it in a pattern and creates a series of yellow glowing circles. To Oogway’s shock, the circles shatter with a wave of Jinn’s hand, and his lightsaber comes back up. Still airborne, Oogway is hard-pressed to avoid the attack, which shaves off a portion of his shell. Jinn then kicks Oogway again sending him landing hard against the sacred peach tree. When Oogway recovers, he taps the peach tree with his hand, and several peaches fall out of it above Jinn. Jinn slices each to paste before they hit him, and Oogway taps the tree once more. Several more peaches fall down, and Jinn pushes them all at Oogway with the force; they bounce harmlessly off his shell, except for one which he catches in his mouth and begins to chew on. All this time, he is surrounded by a faint yellow light. Jinn: I sense this tree to be powerful, but it is not the Force you both have been using. It is something, different. Jinn deactivates his blade and walks towards Oogway, who’s still chewing. Jinn: You’ve been using energy from this tree to heal your wounds and your fatigue. But that does not change the fact that you are now without a weapon. Oogway (Mouth full): It’s okay. Oogway spits the pit at Qui-Gon’s face, but the Jedi uses incredible reflexes to catch it and toss it to the side. Oogway: I have a bigger one. Oogway taps the tree once more and, true enough, a larger staff falls out of it. Oogway grabs it and hooks the end around Jinn’s weapon before he can draw, and flings it into a nearby table holding a stack of bowls. The lightsaber falls under one of the bowls, and Oogway leaps over them, shuffling them with his staff. Jinn closes his eyes and smashes one of the bowls with a kick, correctly uncovering his weapon and retrieving it. Several proceeding slashes are all avoided by a series of acrobatics from Oogway until Jinn slices the peach tree in half while attempting to cut the Kung-Fu master. (Battle of the Heroes, 0:38-1:27) A now visibly ticked Oogway shatters the tree’s trunk with a punch, blinding Jinn and allowing Oogway to grab a hold of him and throw him off into the horizon, into a mountain valley. Oogway follows and the two traverse the valley, using incredible jumps to leap at each other and attack over an abyss while running through the mountains. Once two blows of Force and Chi collide, a mountain begins to crumble, sending large rocks falling down into the valley floor; Jinn and Oogway leap across these to continue attacking each other, with Oogway avoiding every lightsaber strike and Jinn blocking every one of Oogway’s moves. The fight brings them running up the mountainside to a plateau on top, overlooking all of China. (The Dragon Warrior, 1:51-2:46) Here, Oogway and Jinn fight with ferocity and discipline, each maintaining careful concentration against their opponent. Standing on his staff to avoid a swing from Jinn, Oogway kicks the Jedi in the face towards the edge. Oogway then begins to move his hands in formation; a large ball of light forms on each, and Jinn stands to meet this new attack. Oogway shoots forth a massive blast of Chi, which Obi-Wan counters by using the Force. The blast meets the invisible push between the two, and while they struggle, Jinn and Oogway walk towards each other. Finally, each attack disperses, and Jinn and Oogway strike each other one last time. Oogway’s staff strikes Jinn across the face, drawing blood. Jinn’s lightsaber leaves a deep gash in Oogway’s shell and chest, heavily wounding him. The two back off, and Oogway looks at his wound, panting. Oogway: A great match. It looks like my time has come. Oogway picks his staff up and backs away from Jinn. Taking a deep breath, he becomes surrounded by lotus petals, and Jinn watches as he ascends to the sky, disappearing in a gust of wind. (When Time Fades Away, 0:14-0:44) Jinn drops to his knees and closes his eyes in meditation, as Oogway is shown in the Spirit Realm, on a small island in the middle of a sea of pink clouds. He gazes into a pool and sees Jinn. Oogway: You may be victorious here. But you cannot fight in that war. Hopefully this message comes through to you. Oogway waves his hand and a small cloud of dust enters the pool. In the living world, the a small cloud of dust stirs and a tiny wind picks up. This wind knocks a small rock off the mountain side, and soon, the plateau begins to give away. (When Time Fades Away, 3:23-3:56) Jinn wakes up and sees the platform beginning to crumble. As the rock beneath him gives away, he begins to fall, and disappears from view as the rocks fall to the valley floor, shattering with earth-shaking force. Oogway watches from his pool. Oogway: I’m sorry. (Duel of the Fates, 3:08-3:22) However, Jinn’s hand suddenly rises from the edge of the cliff, grasping onto the little of the plateau that remains. He rises up, scarred but not too injured, and draws his lightsaber. Closing his eyes, he stabs in front of him and his blade disappears into the air... and into the spirit realm. Oogway: This is impossible! (Execute Order 66, 2:22-3:01) Jinn strains himself and slowly begins to carve a circle into the air. It takes all his might, but the rift of spacetime slowly opens up as he cuts dangerously close to Oogway. Oogway picks up his staff and taps Jinn’s lightsaber, releasing a large wave of Chi and forcing the weapon out of the Spirit Realm. Jinn recoils but retains his footing, and stabs the air once more, this time in the center of the semi-circle he made. His blade very slowly begins to penetrate the wave of Chi Oogway had produced. Oogway: He’s still coming through! With one last push, Jinn’s lightsaber breaks through and impales Oogway just under the neck. Jinn stands on the mountain, seemingly holding an empty hilt while the traces of his attack disappear in a whisp of steam. (Trailer Theme, 0:00-0:11) He then pulls his blade back and the hole he created instantly vanishes. Oogway looks to the sky and clouds around him, closes his eyes, smiles, and then falls off his island. Arms wide, he drops his staff and falls down, becoming lost in the clouds forever. K.O!!! Jinn returns to Obi-Wan with the Urn of Whispering Warriors. A peach tree begins to grow from where Jinn has planted Oogway’s pit as a sign of respect. Results Boomstick: I feel a disturbance in the air. As if a million twelve-year olds cried out at once. Wiz: Cheap shot, Boomstick. Boomstick: Yeah, true. Who knew Kung Fu Panda could push such a close battle against a Star Wars character? That’s pretty badass, but it wasn’t badass enough. Wiz: A reasonable argument can be made that Oogway’s basic skills surpassed those of Jinn. Both have feats based around curbstomping cocky young upstarts, but outside of that, Jinn’s skill is only really discernible through legend and his ability to equally duel other Jedi and Sith. Oogway’s feats are much more concrete in nature, and quite impressive. He has defeated entire armies on his own and has 950 years more experience than Jinn, leading one to believe he is the better absolute fighter. Boomstick: A wise master never teaches his student everything. As such, even though he’s a Jedi Master, it isn’t likely Jinn was just as in touch with his fighting style as Oogway, who invented and perfected every last detail of Kung Fu. Combined with his superior physical defense and running speed, Oogway would have taken this battle if it weren’t for two things that make every Jedi a Jedi: the lightsaber, and the force. Wiz: Oogway’s main weapon is a wooden staff, which absolutely pales in comparison to the lightsaber. As a scion of ancient China in this match, Oogway had no futuristic technology he could take advantage of to properly combat it. Boomstick: There’s no evidence to suggest that somehow channeling chi into a weapon would be able to block it. Objects lifted by the force have been cut by lightsabers before like they were nothing more than butter. Wiz: Signalling that the only defense against one relies on the molecular level. Even Oogway’s shell wasn’t enough. The Chorgh-Gom Prison in the mountains of Mongolia is populated by rhinos, which became locally extinct in the area during the Han Dynasty, dating roughly from third-century BC to third-century AD. This was the sixth dynasty in Chinese history, giving the third-dynasty Wuxi Finger Hold five hundred years to become historical, by the way. By looking at the history of Chinese weaponry, we can see that the most common metal weapons during Oogway’s time were made of bronze compounds, with light amounts of steel and iron use. Boomstick: Point being that having a shell that can resist blades which can cut through average and impure metal doesn’t guarantee resistance against superheated energy swords. Jinn himself was able to burn through blast doors several layers thick in what I consider to be one of the most epic moments of the prequels. Your average tortoise shell is not that dense; I mean come on, human fingernails are made of the same stuff. Wiz: Without an adequate answer to the lightsaber, Oogway would be pressed into a game of keepaway. While a style like Ataru which goes all out from the start should lose to a defensive-based style on paper, Qui-Gon has proven his endurance and concentration to be very high; in long duels, even when he became physically exhausted, he rarely slipped up in a strike. The Jedi Master only needed one commendable strike for a crippling advantage, or even instant kill, while Oogway would have to land several due to the non-violent nature of his fighting. Boomstick: And that’s just one part of this two-pronged attack. Wiz: Jinn’s trump card was indeed the Force, which he could use to augment his physical abilities to match Oogway. Even though many of Jinn’s abilities are left ambiguous, it is known he can draw and strike faster than the trained eye, which would put him on equal grounds in a close-range duel with the Kung Fu Master. Although rhinos and tortoises weigh more than two adult humans, Qui-Gon lifted them against not only the friction of the water, but also against the current that was dragging them under, without breaking a sweat. Boomstick: So Oogway’s only option was to wait for an opening to use one of his instawin chi moves. But not only would such an opening be hard to come by, remember that Tai Lung wasn’t attacking Oogway when he got pwned, but Jinn can control his internal body with the force, stopping his own heartbeat and whatnot when needed to sneak past security droids. He also managed to survive a room filled with deadly dioxis gas without any special equipment, or any noticeable ill effects. Just try and shut him down with internal control of that level. Wiz: The Force and Chi are not synonymous, as one is a power within all living things, and the other is an abstract element of the universe, of which one sub-section can be tapped into by force-sensitive beings. So even though Oogway in theory can block off another’s access to Chi, he could not rob Jinn of the force with his attacks. Boomstick: Qui-Gon can’t harm anyone from beyond the force, and struggles to come back properly anyway due to his incomplete training, but lightsaber combat relies on a power grip which doesn’t leave the fingers open, keeping Jinn safe from the Finger Hold. Even when he was using the force, its effects were instantaneous, so Oogway wasn’t fast enough to take advantage of him when he was waving his hands around. Especially since going close-range was a death sentence anyway. Wiz: When it comes to the Spirit Realm, its existence didn’t save Oogway from death. It is possible to completely ascend there with enough talent and willpower, or banish others there, but characters in the Kung-Fu Panda universe have died and left physical bodies behind before, so it’s unlikely that it’s the final resting place for all beings in that world. Boomstick: Others have been challenged, and even killed, in the spirit realm before, so if Oogway went down to a non-spiritual attack such as decapitation, we can’t say for sure he’d end up there. Even if he did, it’s still really a loss. One with enough mastery of chi can return, but that isn’t really Oogway’s style. He’d probably just suck the loss up and start meditating for eternity instead. Wiz: The divide between the Spirit Realm and living world is not as big as one would seem, since messages and even ghostly apparitions can be sent through. One last push for Qui-Gon is his ability to tap into the Cosmic Force as well as the Living Force. If he could sense the presence of Oogway even in a different realm, then even then the tortoise wouldn’t be safe. Now, we’re getting a little too far into theory with that... Boomstick: ...but in the face of all of Qui-Gon’s other advantages, forgive us for getting a little philosophical. It’s probably what Oogway would have wanted. The Jedi Master had this one Jinn the bag. Wiz: The winner is Qui-Gon Jinn. Do you agree with the results of Master Jinn vs Master Oogway? Yes No The result was right, the reasoning was not. Next Time Boomstick: NEXT TIME, ON DEATH BATTLE! "I cross the room to the intrinsic field center. I find my watch. When I get to the door, Wally is turning white. I feel fear for the last time." Category:MP999 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Mentor' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies